Tricks Bring Feelings?
by crystalxangel
Summary: TakashiTenchan decided to dress up Kotarou, even though eveyone's been depressed since Shia was gone. So, what ends up as he does this? R&R please! KotarouxMisha, TakashixMisha, TakashixKoboshi


Tricks Bring Feelings?

By: CrYsTaLxAnGeL

Disclaimer: Nothing owned, nothing stolen.

Note: I've been recently watching Pita Ten and got a great fan fiction for some time now. So, here it is! A very strange Pita Ten love story! First Pita Ten Fan Fiction.

Pairings: KotaroxMisha, Takashi/Ten-chanxMisha, Ten-chanxKoboshi

* * *

It had been days since Shia had left them. Kotarou has also been acting cold. Koboshi and Misha were also worried about him. On the other hand, Takashi was devastated to Shia's absence. But he decided to act normally, so as not to attract attention to himself. 

Ayanokouji Takashi sighed as if it were the hundredth time this day he did it. Knowing that a certain raven-haired girl was no more there, he kept wishing that she would return to them. But for now, he decided to let the pain stop. Just for tonight.

He plopped himself on to bed and turned his head over to a very attracting picture frame from his bed table. He picked it up and gazed at it. Shia and everyone else were in it. Oh, how he wished those days would come back. But to his dismay, he knew they wouldn't.

He lied down to his bed slowly and placed his hands over his head. "Koboshi's… making home made lunch for Kotarou tomorrow… eh?" he said to himself. He remembered the little blonde entering the book store in and out earlier, concluding that she would make home made lunch for her very love, Kotarou.

"Hmm…" he said to himself, making him think up of a very sneaky idea. He jumped off his bed and ran to his closet. He scattered his things in it and sought for something. "Where is it? Oh, man, where is it?" he asked himself, a little irritated. Suddenly, he felt the familiar softness and pulled it out of a box.

He grinned while he ran back to his bed, closing his closet behind. He grinned and patted the soft wig in his hand. The wig was light purple and straight. He put it on his head and ran to his mirror. He grinned more and thought of a devious plan. "If Koboshi-chan will think that I'm Kotarou, then Koboshi-chan will have to give me the home made lunch."

He grinned and chuckled happily. Actually, before meeting Shia, Takashi had liked his childhood friend, Koboshi. But seeing that Koboshi was less interested in him and more in the liking for Kotarou, he decided to let bygones be bygones. But still, he had an interest in her.

He set aside the wig, still grinning at his ingenious plan. He jumped to his bed, a little happier now. And after a while, he drifted off to sleep.

x.x.x.x.x.

The next day…

"Kotarou-kun! Oha-!" Misha stopped her usual greeting as she didn't see Kotarou outside of his apartment. 'Kotarou-kun left without me-su?' "Mou! Kotarou-kun! Wait up for me-su!" Misha yelled as she ran down the stairs.

But what Misha didn't try to do was check in Kotarou's apartment. Inside was Higuchi Kotarou, on a corner and hugging his knees together. Tears fell down his cheeks as he had remembered Shia's death. 'Shia-san…'

At school…

'Now to begin operation 'Kotarou in Disguise,' Takashi snickered to himself. Takashi was just a block farther from the school. But when he peeked at the school gates, he saw Koboshi standing in front, holding the hand made lunch she made. He snickered once more and placed on his wig.

He walked heading to the school and greeted Koboshi, yelling out, "Ohayo, Koboshi-chan!" He walked confidently and grinned at her. Koboshi smiled wider and yelled back, "Ohayo, Kotarou-kun! Huh? You're pretty lively today…"

He scratched his head and forgot that the present Kotarou was depressed. Not that he wasn't but he was just trying to be happy and contented. "Uh… Yeah… Hey, what do you have there?" Takashi asked pointing to the bag.

Koboshi forgot her home made lunch, due to the sudden actions of 'Kotarou.' She hid it on her back then stuttered, "Uh… It's umm… A dessert for you, K-Kota-!"

"K-O-T-A-R-O-U-kun!" Misha yelled, running towards Takashi, or the 'so-called' Kotarou. Takashi forgot this detail too, that Misha always tended to cling onto Kotarou's back. Both Koboshi and Takashi prepared themselves as Misha jumped in the air and landed on Takashi's back. Misha hugged tightly and rubbed her cheek on Takashi's.

Takashi felt a hard blush on his face and tried to calm down Misha. "Mi-Misha-san…" Although Takashi didn't realize it himself, he had liked the feeling of Misha hugging him so tightly. 'I… I wonder why Kotarou doesn't like her hugs…'

"Mou! Misha-san! Please stop it! Can't you see that Kotarou-kun's get-!" Koboshi cut herself off when she saw that 'Kotarou' or actually Takashi was actually tightening Misha's hold on him. "Iie, I don't mind Misha-san hugging me for a while," Takashi answered.

Koboshi's eyes grew wide from shock. She glared at Misha then looked back to Takashi, "K-Kotarou-kun! Y-You can't be serious!"

"No, it's alright," he answered. With this, Misha giggled and really did tighten her hug on him. "I'm happy-su!"

Then, the chimes of their school bells rang and Koboshi grinned at it. "Now come on, Kotarou-kun! Classes will start in a few minutes! Ja ne, Mish-san!" Koboshi said as she pushed Misha away from Takashi.

As soon as Koboshi was able to separate them, Takashi felt sadness in his heart. 'Misha-san…' Misha scratched her head and nodded, "Tee hee hee. Ma, see ya later, Kotarou-kun! Koboshi-chan!" And with that, Misha ran, heading to the Middle School's building.

"Let's go, Kotarou-kun!" Koboshi answered. She grabbed his hand but he wouldn't move. She looked at him and saw him staring at Misha. His open hand was reaching out to her. "K-Kotarou-kun?"

Takashi snapped out of his gaze and nodded at Koboshi. "H-Hai, let's go, Koboshi-chan." And with that, Takashi and Koboshi ran heading to their classroom.

"Misha-san… why?" whispered Kotarou, the real Kotarou, just a block away from the school gates. Practically, he just saw what had happened earlier. "W-Who? Who was that imposter?!" he asked himself as he clutched his hands tightly. Anger flowed through him, just at the sight of Misha hugging the imposer, not him.

"First, Shia-san died, now Misha-san's being stolen from me!" he said as tears started to flow down his cheeks. He wiped them away and ran back to his home. Actually, earlier in his house, he decided to go to school. He immediately wore his uniform and ran to school. But after seeing what happened, he knew that he couldn't face Misha-san.

At school…

After entering in their building, Takashi requested Koboshi to go ahead of him. She agreed and ran in great pace. Takashi's heart raced faster as he ran to the comfort room. He ran to a vacant toilet and closed the door. After locking it, he placed the lid down and sat on it. He clutched his left chest and still felt his heart racing.

'I never realized… how Misha-san… could be so… sweet, loving and caring… Her arms around me… it was just like a dream. But… why now?' he asked himself. He pulled off the wig and glared at it. 'No, Misha-san was happy… because she thought that I was Kotarou…' He threw the wig on the floor and stomped on it.

'Kotarou… Kotarou… Everything's just about Kotarou!' he yelled out in his mind. After the warning bell sounded, he wiped out the tears that started forming in his eyes. He opened the door of the toiletry and washed his face with water. He grabbed the wig from the floor and stacked it on his bag.

He ran from the comfort room and raced through the hall, trying to catch up on his class. When he finally arrived, he opened the door and bowed to the teacher, "Sorry for being late!" Every girl in the class, except for Koboshi, started to ogle at his presence. All together, they greeted him, "Ohayo, Ayanokouji-kun!"

He turned his gaze at Koboshi and saw a worried look on her face. She mouthed to him, 'Kotarou-chan's gone!' He ran to his seat, as soon as he was excused by the teacher, and then turned to Koboshi. "Don't worry."

"Why, did you see him, Ten-chan?" Koboshi asked. Takashi nodded and said, "I passed him earlier and he said he would go home. It seems he had a head ache too."

"I see," Koboshi smiled weakly and turned away.

Takashi faced the board, but still couldn't get his mind off Misha. 'Misha-san… I wonder if you'll ever know that it was me…'

End!

* * *

Hope you all liked it! If there are reviewers out there, just tell me if I would make a sequel! Seriously! I shortened this one so that if you guys have a request on a sequel, I would make one! P.s., this is my first Pita Ten Fan Fiction! Whipee! 


End file.
